videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Raystrom/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Raystrom is seen piloting in his plane alongside with his fellow air force soldiers in the skies of the Cyberpunk Dimension.) Raystrom, The Ace Pilot. He lives in the futuristic Cyberpunk Dimension, where its inhabitants live in harmony. (Later, we see Doctor Giga launching his beams, eradicating most of the Cyberhumans in front of Raystrom during the war.) That is until Doctor Giga invaded it. He and his fellow soldiers fought against the dictator's evil Argonian army. The result, Giga killed all of them... except him. (Now, Raystrom, without his helmet case you're wondering, he does have short hair, swears to find Doctor Giga and defeat him.) Devastated for the massacre, Raystrom swears to stop Doctor Giga at all costs, and he knows that the dictator is currently located in Earth. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Murdock Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Rumble in Detroit. Raystrom communicates with his superior.) * Raystrom: "Sir, this place is completely alone. Any indication you got for me?" * Superior: "Don't let this place fool you, corporal. Your next opponent is located here!" * Raystrom: "Understand, sir!" * Superior: "Good luck, corporal!" (He then finishes the call as Murdock is seen standing in the walls of one of the buildings.) * Murdock: "A military guy... I see." * Raystrom: "Name's Raystrom, and I'm from the Cyberpunk Dimension." * Murdock: "And I'm Murdock Jameson." * Raystrom: "Say, wanna fight?" * Murdock: "As you wish!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Murdock gets up.) * Raystrom: "For your information, I'm a Cyberhuman." * Murdock: "By the way, what's your purpose for joining." * Raystrom: "I have a personal revenge against the madman for killing my comrades." * Murdock: "Well, my family got killed by a racist cult. Me and my sister are the sole surviors." * Raystrom: "I feel pity for you." * Murdock: "We are not diferent after all." (Raystrom's superior sends him a new message, and then he replies in his microphone.) * Raystrom: "I have to go! You and your sister will be safe." * Murdock: "Good luck in the tournament, Raystrom!" (Raystrom's plane shows up in the sky as he jumps upwards to it and goes out of the scene. The camera cuts to Murdock also leaving the stage.) Tournament Finals - VS. Captain Lyrus Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! The following contest is... out of this world! Introducing first, from the Cyberpunk Dimension... The Ace Pilot, Raystrom! And his oponent, from the Argus Dimension... The Good Samaritan, Captain Lyrus!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Captain Lyrus: "Raystrom, I have bad news!" * Raystrom: "Tell me now, I don't have time to lose!" * Captain Lyrus: "The tournament is a trap!" * Raystrom: "I know, it's just that I need to avenge my comrades!" (Captain Lyrus challenges Raystrom and goes to his Hollywood Soundtrack stance.) * Captain Lyrus: "I warn you that this is my war!" * Raystrom: "It was made ours when your brother conquered my Dimension!" (Raystrom accepts his challenge and goes to his Cyber Dubstep stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Lyrus, Raystrom is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Raystrom!" * Raystrom: "I'm sorry, Lyrus, but I got a mission to accomplish." * Captain Lyrus: "No resentments, partner." (Captain Lyrus gets up and recognizes Raystrom's triumph. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Raystrom: "What's going on? Something strange is happening here!" * Captain Lyrus: "Watch out! We're surrounded!" (A shot of Argonian Energy is directed to both of them, but Lyrus then repels the energy with his hand and notices Counselor Watts, also known as the messenger in black suit.) * Counselor Watts: "I cannot let you two live!" * Captain Lyrus: "So my brother send you to kill us!" * Counselor Watts: "Exactly, but I'm not alone!" (Then Senator Hertz, the one disguised as the referee, and his fellow Argonian soldiers are raiding both Raystrom and Lyrus.) * Senator Hertz: "Surrender now in the name of the future master of all the worlds!" * Raystrom: "Never, Senator Hertz!" (The heroes start to fight against them for a while until Lyrus advises Raystrom.) * Captain Lyrus: "Stop my brother's machinations before it's too late! I'm taking care of them!" * Raystrom: "Got it, Lyrus!" (Raystrom decides to leave the arena as Lyrus takes the Argonian soldiers down with his strength.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. Raystrom lands from his plane to the ground, where Don Z is located, having defeated a few Argonian soldiers.) * Raystrom: "According to the database, you must be Don Z." * Don Z: "The same, otherwordly being." * Raystrom: "Do you have any idea about the danger you're involved?" * Don Z: "What the fuck are you talking about?" * Raystrom: "Stay away from this place! It's dangerous!" * Don Z: "You can't order me, stranger!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Raystrom: "Listen, this is not about you. This is about Doctor Giga!" * Don Z: "If what you say is true, then show it to me through combat!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Raystrom: "Any objection?" * Don Z: "None taken." (Raystrom helps Don Z to get up.) * Raystrom: "Name's Raystrom, and I'm from the Cyberpunk Dimension." * Don Z: "I never recalled a being from another dimension." * Raystrom: "That's because Doctor Giga killed my comrades in cold blood and conquered my dimension." * Don Z: "That's sad to hear. I feel pity for you." * Raystrom: "That madman must be hiding somewhere. Where's him?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Raystrom: "Got it! I'm glad to meet you, Donovan." (Raystrom salutes Don Z and then goes to the abandoned factory. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Raystrom goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Welcome to your doom, Raystrom." * Raystrom: "Surrender now in this instant, Doctor Giga!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Well, you finally found me, the future master of the pathetic world called Earth!" * Raystrom: "I came here to stop your interdimensional conquest, madman!" * Doctor Giga: "So you finally revealed my true plans before anyone else." * Raystrom: "Exactly!" * Doctor Giga: "Well, I got a reason why I conquered your world." (Cut to a flashback where Doctor Giga steps the Cyberpunk Dimension, where it resembles a futuristic city. We show Doctor Giga, Senator Hertz and Counselor Watts, as well as their Argonian soldiers, are starting to collide against Raystrom and his fellow Cyberhuman Soldiers in war. Later, Giga starts to launch beams to all of the Cyberhumans, killing all of them minus Raystrom, who instead got unconscious.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "I noticed that you and your fellow men are part of the Cybernetic Air Force, right!" * Raystrom (v/o): "That's right, and I'm one of the best all around!" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "However, my army outsmarted yours so easily." * Raystrom (v/o): "Luckily, I have survived from the massacre, and because of this, I will avenge my comrades!" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Then I should have killed you long ago, because you and your Dubstep-loving citizens will be eradicated! I fucking hate every kind of music!" (Cut back to Raystrom and Giga as the former gets disgusted at the latter's immoral acts.) * Raystrom: "Never touch Earth's newest musical genre or you will pay!" * Doctor Giga: "What do you know about that pesky genre those earthlings invented?" * Raystrom: "Both Earth and my hometown will be safe from your anti-music propaganda!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Raystrom and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Now, I'm going to kill you for real so you cannot interfere with my plans!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Raystrom: "It's over, Doctor Giga! You have been defeated!" * Doctor Giga: "Defeated? Maybe... but I'm not entirely lost!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Raystrom: "This is entirely unforgivable!" * Doctor Giga: "Ha! With this, you could be resting on this grave!" (Then Raystrom looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Raystrom: "Your luck is out, madman!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you serious?" * Raystrom: "I would arrest you, but for the sake of the worlds, you're now condemned to your own death!" (Raystrom does a military salute in front of Doctor Giga and leaves the place by jumping upwards in the hole of the building to his airplane as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "One day or another, you will lose this war, Raystrom!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the Cyberpunk Dimension's memorial to the fallen in the Air Force as Raystrom and a few survivors are seen. Nanobyte is a black haired african looking Cyberhuman wearing a pea green major outfit. He's Raystrom's superior.) * Nanobyte (voiced by Dave Fennoy): "Soldiers! Today, we are honoring their memory of our fallen comrades during the invasion of Doctor Giga. Now that the dictator is officially declared dead, let's give an applause to the man who saved both our world and the one he visited during his participation in the tournament... Raystrom!" (The Cyberhumans of different ethnicities applaud to Raystrom as he steps to the podium with Nanobyte.) * Raystrom: "Thanks for mentioning me, sir!" * Nanobyte: "Do you have anything to say, Corporal?" * Raystrom: "Of course I do, sir!" (They listen to Raystrom's speech.) * Raystrom: "Comrades... during my time on Earth, I met many warriors in the tournament. At first, I have no idea about them, but then I learned that they are special like us! From now on, let's make an alliance agreement with the humans of Earth!" (The Cyberhumans clap to Raystrom's speech. Nanobyte then gives Raystrom the medal of honor.) * Nanobyte: "And in recognition for saving both worlds, I promote you to Sargeant!" * Raystrom: "Thanks, sir!" (Later, we cut to the skies of the Cyberpunk Dimension. Raystrom and his fellow air force soldiers are seen piloting in his planes, soaring through said skies.) * Raystrom: "Ready for our training?" * Cyberhuman Pilot #1: "At your orders, sir!" * Raystrom: "Prepare to take off because this training will not be simple!" * Cyberhuman Pilot #2: "Got it, sir!" (Then, the planes are starting to go fast out of the screen in lightspeed as then we cut to the futuristic city of Cyberpunk Dimension, complete with its flag, for ten seconds. After this, the screen fades black.)